Lars Douglas
Lars Reginald Douglas is a main character appearing in Season 3 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Lab Chief of the Bureau. Profile Hailing from Melbourne, Australia, Lars is 45 years old and worked as a scientist prior to his tenure in the Bureau. He has graying blond hair and stubble. He wears a lab coat, whose sleeves are rolled. Underneath the lab coat, he wears a black "LONE ROSES" t-shirt. He is also seen donning a pair of glasses over his green eyes and wears a gold ring on his left finger. Lars is known to daydream and joke around habitually and he is visibly lazy. Lars is married to Angela Douglas, with whom he has triplet daughters: April, May, and June Douglas. Additionally, it is known that Lars is allergic to peanuts. Notable events of Criminal Case O Deadly Night After the team clinched a few leads, Lars called to reveal that he was stuck in Nick Kringle's chimney and the fire was lit. The player, Jack, and Angela rushed over to the victim’s house and rescued Lars, who was covered in soot. With the forensics expert then safe, he went back to headquarters with Angela while Jack and the player continued their investigation. After the killer was revealed to be Asal Hawaa, Jack and the player helped Lars prepare for the Bureau’s Christmas party. He asked them to go to bartender Dominika Snegurochka for her famous eggnog recipe. Unfortunately, Dominika was unwilling to give the recipe to them since it was her grandmother’s recipe. She told the team that they would have to find it themselves. Jack found a bowl of creamy liquid, and the player took a sample of the liquid to Lars, who, with the player’s help, confirmed that it was the recipe he was looking for. 's Christmas party.]] The Christmas party then went underway at the Bureau’s headquarters. Lars was revealed to be Jack’s Secret Santa, and Jack received a sweater. Angela got her husband a matryoshka doll that resembled the latter. Plagued by Death A mysterious deadly epidemic had started taking lives in the city of Bangalore, and Angela and Lars' help was required. Both of them worked for hours to find a cure and were seen exhausted from the work, but in the middle of the investigation, Lars also got infected and had to be sent to the infirmary. After Ayush Patil was arrested for the murder of Sunil Dhudwar and for starting the epidemic in Bangalore, Angela and the player wanted to focus on creating a cure to prevent Lars from dying the next morning. They headed to Bangalore University since the victim had started the research about the virus with the help of Shweta Noorani, the Head of the Science Department. There, they found a broken blood vial and took a sample of it, which Angela took to the laboratory with the hope of being able to create a cure. The blood belonged to an immune person, which was an important step in the quest for the cure, but still was not enough for the antidote to be made. Angela and the player decided to speak with Noorani as she had important information about a possible cure, which had not been shared with them before. When being interrogated, Noorani said she had been testing the information to reach clear conclusions before sharing it. She also said she was looking for a plant called ''Gloriosa superba'', which could be useful for the cure creation. Angela and the player went to the Botanical Gardens to look for it and found a plant in a pot. They compared the plant on the database and found out it was, in fact, a Gloriosa superba. With the plant and new information on her hands, Angela took the the plant to the laboratory to see if she could finally create the cure. Later, Angela managed to create a cure and successfully used it on Lars, saving his life. Since the cure was ready to be used on the sick, Angela and the player decided to take it to Warren Goodfellow, the Rising Hope worker the cops had met during the earthquake, who was also taking care of the epidemic victims. Warren thanked them for the cure and promised to distribute it among the sick. Bloodywood After Vikram Joshi's indictment, Angela rushed into the office saying Lars kept speaking about a flashing light after hours of reading Guru Om Padmasana’s book, assuming he was being indoctrinated. To make matters worse, the couple’s triplets were being sent to South Asia at the request of Lars, without asking his wife first, as he wanted his family to move to the continent, which made the situation more than alarming. As he was Lars’ closest friend, Jack accompanied the player to reason with the forensic expert. When Jack and the player talked to him, Lars told Jack and the player that he planned for the whole family to become Padmasana's followers, since he almost lost his life in Bangalore. After Lars said that his mind was set, Jack and the player went to the Ganges River to calm down. They found a psychology book that belonged to Guru Padmasana. Jack agreed the player to send the book to Marina. The book stated that one needed to suggest their followers to abandon old beliefs so they could adopt new ones in order to guarantee followers' unquestioning obedience. Jack told Angela he was planning to disguise as Padmasana so that he could trick Lars into stopping him from following the real guru. After completing his disguise with a necklace they got from a marketplace near the Ganges, Jack went through with his plan. In his disguise, Jack told Lars that he was already helping the world in his work with the Bureau, and that he would not need to follow him in order to go in the right course. Lars accepted what he heard and gave him some money to fiance his good work. After Jack and the player spoke with Lars, Angela gave them the news that her husband completely changed his mind, with the latter arriving with the triplets for the first family time in years. After the triplets were introduced to the player, the cops headed to the Cricket Charity Gala, in which Arsha Raju, the Bollywood actress they had met in New Delhi, was taking part. Peace and Dead Quiet Lars wanted to renew his wedding vows with his wife Angela after all he did in Bollywood. This event took place at the Tiger's Nest Monastery, where both Lars and Angela were wearing Bhutanese attire. After Lars apologized about trying to relocate the Douglas family to South Asia, Angela was shocked at hearing Lars' plea for the renewal of their vows and immediately responded positively. With the assistance of Druk — a dancer for the Tsechu Festival — the two lab personnel had their vows renewed. Death Match Mid-investigation, Lars successfully replicated the experiments Marshall Metcalf performed in order to turn himself blue. He then accompanied the player to talk to Marshall in order to ask for an antidote. After being given the antidote, Lars took the time to talk to Marshall about the experiments he was performing on other Thai fighters. The Sweet Escape After Riaja Somalinggi's murder was solved, Lars talked to Carmen and the player about Jack. He said that he was talking with Jack when he got a phone call and stormed off to the beach. Suspecting something was wrong, he asked the player to accompany him as they looked for Jack. On the beach, they found a torn photo of Jack and Asal in Mongolia. Jack then came and explained to Lars and the player that he tore up the photo he normally kept at all times because he had found out Asal was in Indonesia and did not even bother to tell him. Recovering from Angela's arrest In Plain Sight Lars was among the people in the Bureau who were not labeled as a suspect. Because of that, he handled most of the analyses required by Michelle and the player in order to bring the mole within the Bureau to justice. Despite his disapproval and reluctance, his analysis flagged his wife as one of the suspects. Later on, with his help, Michelle and the player were able to expose Angela as the mole. After Angela was arrested, Lars showed an outburst of emotion, denying that his wife was the mole. After his wife's trial, Lars volunteered to accompany the player in interrogating Angela in prison about her time in SOMBRA. Lars insisted that she should have left SOMBRA and that she must have been brainwashed, but Angela said that she was taken in by SOMBRA at age 8 when her parents died and that she did not want to leave SOMBRA or question their ideals. In return for their loyalty however, Angela revealed that she had found tracking microchips under the skin of the SOMBRA recruits she autopsied and that she took one when she could not rely on SOMBRA anymore and put it in Lavinia De Brills's hotel room. They found the microchip and took it to Elliot, who used it to track down the dormant assassins in Africa and have them rescued before they were activated. Lars talked to Angela again, asking why she helped them despite being SOMBRA. Angela said that she disapproved of SOMBRA's increasing use of children because she was afraid of the triplets' fate. She also set up the Spring Angels Foundation and used Lars' name on the documents to keep it away from SOMBRA. Lars angrily said that her family was just a cover-up for Angela, to which Angela countered that marrying Lars was the first time in her life she disobeyed SOMBRA. To prove it, Angela told him and the player to search for her laptop in the break room and also took the time to bid them her final farewell. comforting Lars.]] Lars and the player found her laptop in the break room which proved her love in two ways. First, her password for the laptop was "LOVE LARS". Secondly, Elliot said that Angela deleted everything work-related and left only one video addressed to Lars. The video was a recording of the couple after Angela gave birth to the triplets, discussing their fates. Jack then comforted Lars when he cried after watching the video. In the end of the case, Lars said he wanted to spend time with the triplets and so wished the rest of the Bureau luck as they went to Antarctica to hire Grace Delaney as their new coroner. Murder, He Wrote 's betrayal, Lars almost committed suicide in front of Michelle and the player.]] Lars returned to the Bureau in Argentina, although in a worse state than before. He was seen getting drunk on wine throughout the second chapter of the case, prompting Jack to explain the details of his analysis on the weapon used to kill Ernesto Cárpena. Later, Lars came to Michelle and the player and said that he did not need to live anymore as living with the pain of losing his wife was hard. He put a kitchen knife to his throat until Jack came and convinced him to drop the knife, saying that everyone (including his kids) were there for him, which prompted Lars to break down and weep. He then went on to leave Michelle and the player alone to continue their investigation, sleeping throughout the third chapter and the Additional Investigation. Once he sobered up, Lars said that telling his children that Angela was gone was going to be painful and that he had scheduled appointments with Marina to help him get back in shape. Total Eclipse of the Heart Lars showed signs of recovery from his depression following his wife's arrest. Later on however, Lars left and went to Machu Picchu and pointed a gun at Asal, trying to arrest her. He threw accusations at her, saying that she was somehow involved in SOMBRA, that she was even in cahoots with Angela, and was throwing the Bureau off, even trying to get back in Jack's life. Asal was driven off after Jack broke the fight, but Lars made clear that he was only trying to protect Jack. Double Trouble After arresting Niilo Virtanen's killer, Jack wanted them to check up on Lars, who had not visited him yet. They searched the chalet, and found a lyric sheet, which according to Marina, was written by Lars. This meant he finally turned over a new leaf after Angela's betrayal. She decided to speak with him to see if he is repressing his emotions. He was embarrassed at them finding the sheet, thinking the song was not good enough for Jack. Instead of the song, Lars decided to go and visit him, after Marina told him that Jack was asking why he had not visited him yet. Analyses As the Lab Chief of the Bureau, Lars has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical, biological, and/or clinical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Lars often makes knock-knock jokes about the sample sent to him whenever he finishes analyzing it. These jokes usually relate to the lab sample sent to him or the item the sample might have been extracted from (see: List of running gags § Lars' jokes). Below is the list of analyses Lars performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: God Save the Prince *Blue Crystals (03:00:00) *Grease (09:00:00) *Hair (09:00:00) Case #2: Off With Their Heads *Blood (12:00:00) *White Substance (09:00:00) *Black Fuzz (15:00:00) *Orange Substance (06:00:00) Case #3: Auf Wieder-Slain *Saliva (09:00:00) Case #4: Murder's Cheap *Green Crumbs (03:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *Cloak (15:00:00) Case #5: When Shadows Fall *White Substance (09:00:00) *White Flakes (09:00:00) *Branding Iron (15:00:00) *Metallic Flakes (09:00:00) Case #6: The Impossible Dream *Red Substance (03:00:00) *Chess Queen (12:00:00) *Black Powder (15:00:00) *Golden Substance (09:00:00) *Spanish Crown (09:00:00) *Dart (06:00:00) Case #7: Murder by Proxy *Saliva (06:00:00) *Dried Leaves (09:00:00) *Blood Sample (15:00:00) *Blue Cloth (09:00:00) Case #8: Death in the Desert *Safety Poster (03:00:00) *White Substance (06:00:00) *Deep Fryer (09:00:00) *Hair (15:00:00) *Tiny Bone (09:00:00) *Gray Powder (06:00:00) Case #9: Killing Spring *Bloody Hook (03:00:00) *Leaves (09:00:00) *Pill Bottle (12:00:00) *Cigarette Butt (15:00:00) *Service Rifle (09:00:00) Case #10: I Spy a Mummy *Blood (03:00:00) *Red Substance (09:00:00) Case #11: The Parting Shot *Blood (03:00:00) *Pistol (12:00:00) *Hair (09:00:00) *Strange Object (15:00:00) *Sand (09:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) Case #12: Die by the Sword *Green Substance (03:00:00) *Dust (15:00:00) *Sharp Stone (09:00:00) Case #13: Moscow Mole *Brown Substance (03:00:00) *Bloody Book (12:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) *Napkin (09:00:00) Case #14: Only Truth Remains *Farbergé Egg (03:00:00) *Black Grains (12:00:00) *Hair (09:00:00) *Saliva (06:00:00) Case #15: O Deadly Night *Blood (03:00:00) *Plastic Object (12:00:00) *Bar Napkin (12:00:00) *Bag of Crumbs (09:00:00) *Red Liquid (15:00:00) Case #16: Fast Track to Murder *Transparent Liquid (03:00:00) *Fruit Bowl (12:00:00) *Pregnancy Test (06:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) *Luggage Tag (15:00:00) Case #17: Horseback Mountain *Hair (09:00:00) *Fingerprints (12:00:00) *Mongolian Mask (06:00:00) *Cowboy Shirt (09:00:00) *Vacuum Mug (09:00:00) *Unknown Flakes (15:00:00) Case #18: Countdown to Murder *Laser Torch (12:00:00) *Red Crystals (09:00:00) Case #19: Bad Medicine *Water Bottle (06:00:00) *Clear Liquid (15:00:00) Case #20: Treacherous Waters *Victim's Notebook (03:00:00) *Unknown Substance (06:00:00) *Substance (15:00:00) Case #21: Plagued by Death *Stained Cloth (06:00:00) *Hair (12:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) Case #22: Bloodywood *MP3 Player (09:00:00) *Dandiya Sticks (12:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) *Dark Fluff (15:00:00) Case #23: Peace and Dead Quiet *Yellow Cloth (03:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) *Blue Powder (09:00:00) *Ax (15:00:00) Case #24: Insides Out *Bone (09:00:00) *Message (06:00:00) *Hair (12:00:00) *Dagger (09:00:00) *White Fibers (09:00:00) Case #25: The Killer in the Rice *Farmer's Hat (03:00:00) *Burned Ashes (09:00:00) *Red Substance (09:00:00) *Transparent Substance (15:00:00) Case #26: Dead in the Water *Jade Vase (12:00:00) *Fibers (15:00:00) *Medicine Jar (09:00:00) Case #27: A Twist of Fate *Petals (09:00:00) *Box of Cigars (12:00:00) *Bottle Tag (09:00:00) *Tooth (15:00:00) Case #28: Oh! Crazy Kill! *Blood (03:00:00) *Substance (12:00:00) *Ice Pick (15:00:00) Case #29: A Death Wish *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Crystal Powder (15:00:00) *Keychain (09:00:00) *Dark Smudges (06:00:00) Case #30: The Murder Games *Shiny Powder (12:00:00) *Skin Cells (09:00:00) *Dog Tag (15:00:00) Case #31: Death Match *Yellow Powder (03:00:00) *Victim's Headband (12:00:00) *Stained Card (15:00:00) Case #32: A Stab in the Dark *Bloody Device (12:00:00) *Blue Substance (06:00:00) *Hair (09:00:00) *Sheath (15:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) Case #33: The Sweet Escape *Powder (09:00:00) *Bloody Board (12:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) *Bloody Dagger (09:00:00) *Fibers (15:00:00) *Bracelet (09:00:00) Case #34: Speak, Friend, and Die *Blood (03:00:00) *Blue Substance (12:00:00) *Green Plastic Dots (06:00:00) *Maripi (15:00:00) Case #35: Six Feet Down Under *Gala Mask (03:00:00) *Clear Substance (09:00:00) *Yellow Powder (09:00:00) Case #36: Out of the Blue *Orange Crystals (06:00:00) *Skin Cells (15:00:00) *Victim's Glasses (09:00:00) *Metcalf's Notes (06:00:00) Case #37: Crash and Burn *Small Fibers (09:00:00) Case #38: The Circle of Death *Bloody Dust (12:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *Bloody Object (15:00:00) *Bowl (09:00:00) *Skin Cells (09:00:00) Case #39: Kicking the Bucket *Clear Substance (12:00:00) *Rope (06:00:00) *White Powder (09:00:00) *Bloody Club (09:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) Case #40: Diamond in the Rough * Flower Buds (03:00:00) *Metal Disk (12:00:00) *Glittery Powder (15:00:00) *Breathing Mask (09:00:00) Case #41: Going the Distance *Yellow Liquid (03:00:00) *Yellow Powder (12:00:00) *Green Liquid (09:00:00) *Snake (15:00:00) *Sparkling Dust (09:00:00) Case #42: In Plain Sight *Transparent Substance (03:00:00) *Skin Cells (12:00:00) *Colorful Candy (06:00:00) *Scientific Journal (09:00:00) *Jack's Gun (15:00:00) *Painkillers (09:00:00) Case #44: Murder, He Wrote *Knife (12:00:00) Case #45: Shadow Nation *White Powder (09:00:00) *Hair (12:00:00) *Clear Substance (15:00:00) Case #46: Total Eclipse of the Heart *Black Seeds (03:00:00) *Brown Substance (09:00:00) *Greasy Substance (09:00:00) *Target (15:00:00) Case #47: Cheaters Never Win *Hair (12:00:00) *Bottle (12:00:00) *Strange Sample (09:00:00) Case #48: The King's Shadow *Brown Leaves (03:00:00) *Unknown Substance (06:00:00) *Transparent Substance (09:00:00) *Fibers (15:00:00) Case #49: Day of the Dead *Brown Liquid (03:00:00) *Bloody Club (12:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) *White Powder (15:00:00) *Dirty Cloth (09:00:00) *Saliva (06:00:00) Case #50: Up in Smoke *Blood (09:00:00) *White Crystals (15:00:00) *Glittery Substance (06:00:00) Case #51: Lifeless in Seattle *Green Substance (09:00:00) *Anthem Partition (12:00:00) *Apple Pie (09:00:00) *Hair (15:00:00) Case #52: Double Trouble *Hair (12:00:00) *Grey Sheds (09:00:00) *Skin Cells (15:00:00) Case #53: Politically Incorrect *Rodeo Tickets (03:00:00) *Flaky Particles (06:00:00) *Metal Object (15:00:00) Case #54: Operation Spyfall *Gray Powder (03:00:00) *Fake Mustache (15:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) Case #55: Down to the Wire *Blood (03:00:00) *Tobacco Bits (12:00:00) *Bloody Watch (15:00:00) *White Substance (09:00:00) Case #56: The Darkest Hour *Letter Opener (03:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) *Bloody Fibers (09:00:00) *Natasha's Necklace (15:00:00) Gameplay As of the release of the World Edition, the player may choose Lars to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 3-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Trivia *Lars is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Lars is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect five times. *Lars draws his back to hug Jack upon finding him to be okay after he was shot in the cloisters in The Darkest Hour, making him one of the few characters to do such at one point in a cutscene. Case appearances Gallery Reveal Angelaandlarsdouglasdesc.jpg Screenshots Lars - Case 116-6.png|Serious Lars - Case 116-3.png|Thinking 1 Lars - Case 116-7.png|Thinking 2 Lars - Case 117-5.png|Thinking 3 Lars - Case 129-2.png|Thinking 4 LDouglas-thinking.PNG|Thinking 5 Lars-Thinking.png|Thinking 6 LarsThinking.png|Indicating Lars - Case 116-5.png|Grinning 1 Lars - Case 116-8.png|Grinning 2 Lars - Case 119-1.png|Grinning 3 Lars - Case 136-16.png|Grinning 4 Lars - Case 119-2.png|Confident 1 LDouglasConfident2.png|Confident 2 Lars_-_Case_166-4.png|Confident 3 Lars - Case 117-1.png|Excited 1 Lars - Case 117-8.png|Excited 2 Lars - Case 116-9.png|Shocked 1 Lars - Case 134-1.png|Shocked 2 LDouglasShocked3.png|Shocked 3 Lars - Case 121-2.png|Happy Lars - Case 116-10.png|Smiling 1 Lars - Case 136-17.png|Smiling 2 Lars - Case 129-1.png|Affectionate 1 LarsAffectionate.png|Affectionate 2 Lars - Case 129-3.png|Compassionate Lars - Case 117-6.png|Winking Lars - Case 117-7.png|Unsure 1 Lars - Case 120-1.png|Unsure 2 LarsWondering.png|Wondering Lars - Case 117-9.png|Stumped Lars - Case 124-1.png|Sweating 1 LarsSweating.png|Sweating 2 LarsSweating(2).png|Sweating 3 Lars - Case 117-10.png|Embarrassed 1 Lars - Case 121-1.png|Embarrassed 2 LarsDouglassad.PNG|Sad 1 LarsDouglassad2.PNG|Sad 2 LarsDouglassad3.PNG|Sad 3 LD-sad.PNG|Sad 4 LDouglasCrying.png|Crying 1 LDouglasCrying2.png|Crying 2 LDouglasCrying3.png|Crying 3 LDouglasSobbing.png|Sobbing 1 Lars - Case 159-6.png|Sobbing 2 Lars - Case 123-2.png|Panic Determened.jpg|Determined Lars - Case 137-8.png|Angry 1 Lars - WECase 32-5.png|Angry 2 LDouglasAngry3.png|Angry 3 LDouglasInfuriated.png|Infuriated 1 Lars_-_Case_157-1.png|Infuriated 2 Lars - Case 116-1.png|Singed 1 Lars - Case 116-2.png|Singed 2 LarsSinged3.png|Singed 3 LarsSinged4.png|Singed 4 LarsSinged5.png|Singed 5 LarsSinged6.png|Singed 6 LarsSinged7.png|Singed 7 LarsBlushing.PNG|Blushing 1 LarsBlushing(3).png|Blushing 2 LarsBlushing(2).png|Blushing 3 LDouglasBegging.png|Begging Lars - Case 117-2.png|Playing an air guitar. Lars - Case 117-4.png|Posing a rocker gesture. Lars_-_Case_164-1.png|Posing a a motorcycle rider gesture. LarsRelieved.png|Relieved LarsTired.png|Tired 1 LarsTired(2).png|Tired 2 LarsTired(3).png|Tired 3 LarsTired(4).png|Tired 4 LarsYawning.png|Yawning 1 LarsYawning(2).png|Yawning 2 Lars - Case 136-9.png|Sick 1 Lars - Case 136-10.png|Sick 2 Lars - Case 136-11.png|Fainting LarsClueless.png|Clueless 1 LDouglasClueless2.png|Clueless 2 LDouglasCoverEars.png|Covering his ears. Lars - Case 122-2.png|Wearing a fez. Lars - Case 122-3.png|Ditto. LD-holdingacrab.PNG|Holding a crab. LD-holdingacrab2.PNG|Ditto. Lars - Case 122-9.png|Holding a mummified orange. LD-holdingamummifiedchicken.PNG|Holding a mummified roast chicken. LD-holdingamummifiedchicken2.PNG|Ditto. Lars - Case 128-1.png|Holding a bloodied copy of War and Peace. LarsGuruBook.png|Holding a copy of Guru Om Padmasana's book. LarsGuruBook(2).png|Ditto. LarsGuruBook(3).png|Ditto. LarsGuruBook(4).png|Ditto. LarsGuruBook(5).png|Ditto. LarsGuruBook(6).png|Ditto. Lars - Case 131-2.png|Holding a Russian samovar. Lars - Case 131-3.png|Ditto. Lars_-_Case_159-1.png|Holding a knife. Lars_-_Case_159-2.png|Ditto. Lars_-_Case_159-3.png|Ditto. Lars_-_Case_159-4.png|Ditto. Lars_-_Case_159-5.png|Ditto. LDouglasPlayDrum.png|Playing a drum. LDouglasPlayDrum2.png|Ditto Lars - Case 132-3.png|Wearing a Mongolian mask. Lars - Case 132-4.png|Holding a Mongolian mask. Lars - Case 136-7.png|Holding a microslide. Lars - Case 136-8.png|Ditto LarsWearingAusHat.png|Wearing an Australian hat. LarsWearAusHatDitto..png|Ditto. LDouglasCoffeeCup.png|Holding a coffee cup. LDouglasCoffeeCup2.png|Ditto. LDouglasCoffeeCup3.png|Ditto. Lars_-_Case_170-1.png|Holding a cigarette. Lars_-_Case_170-2.png|Holding a garrote watch. Lars_-_Case_170-3.png|Ditto. LDouglasPointGun.png|Drawing his gun 1 LDouglasPointGun2.png|Drawing his gun 2 Lars - Case 160-12.png|On the phone. Lars - Case 160-1.png|Holding his Pearpad. Lars_-_Case_164-2.png|Ditto. Lars - Case 130-11.png|Donning a Santa Claus costume. LarsSantaClaus.PNG|Dressed as Santa Claus and covered in soot. LarsGift.PNG|Dressed as Santa and holding a gift box. Lars - Case 136-13.png|Donning a hospital gown. LDouglasRaincoat.png|Donning a raincoat. LarsBhutaneseClothing.png|Wearing Bhutanese clothing. LarsBhutaneseClothing(2).png|Ditto. LarsBhutaneseClothing(3).png|Ditto. LarsBhutaneseClothing(4).png|Ditto. LarsBhutaneseClothing(5).png|Ditto. LarsWearingBatik.png|Wearing Batik shirt. LarsWearingBatik2.png|Ditto. LarsWearingBatik3.png|Ditto. LarsWearingBatik4.png|Ditto. Lars_-_Case_167-9.png|Wearing a black "Lone Roses" t-shirt. Lars_-_Case_167-5.png|Ditto. Lars Black Shirt Sweating.jpg|Ditto. Stressed Ditto Lars.jpg|Ditto. Lars Black Shirt Blushing.jpg|Ditto. Lars Black Shirt Smiling.jpg|Ditto. Lars - Case 130-4.png|Talking over the phone in the dark. Angela&LarsKissing.PNG|Lars and Angela kissing. Angela&LarsKissing(2).png|Ditto. Angela_Lars - Case 136-1.png|Angela and Lars. Angela_Lars - Case 136-2.png|Ditto. Angela_Lars - Case 136-3.png|Ditto. Angela_Lars - Case 136-4.png|Ditto. Angela_Lars - Case 136-5.png|Ditto. Angela_Lars - Case 136-6.png|Ditto. Lars&June.png|Lars and his daughter June. Lars&June(2).png|Ditto. Lars&June(3).png|Ditto. Lars&June(4).png|Ditto. Lars&June(5).png|Ditto. Lars&June(6).png|Ditto. Lars&May.png|Lars and his daughter May. Lars - WECase 27-9.png|Ditto. Lars WECase 27-1.png|Lars and his daughters April and June. Lars WECase 27-2.png|Ditto. Lars WECase 27-3.png|Ditto. Lars WECase 27-4.png|Ditto. Lars WECase 27-5.png|Ditto. Lars WECase 27-6.png|Ditto. Lars WECase 27-7.png|Ditto. Lars WECase 27-8.png|Ditto. Lars - Case 137-14.png|Lars and his triplet daughters. Lars - Case 137-15.png|Ditto. Lars - Case 137-16.png|Ditto. Lars - Case 137-17.png|Ditto. Lars_-_Case_166-1.png|Ditto. Lars_-_Case_166-2.png|Ditto. Lars_-_Case_166-3.png|Ditto. Lars_-_Case_166-5.png|Ditto. Lars_-_Case_166-6.png|Ditto. Lars_-_Case_166-7.png|Ditto. Lars_-_Case_166-8.png|Ditto. Lars_-_Case_167-7.png|Ditto. Lars_-_Case_167-8.png|Ditto. Lars - Case 137-7.png|The Douglas family. TheDouglasFamily.png|Ditto. LDouglasVideoCalling.png|Video calling with the triplets. LDouglasVideoCalling2.png|Ditto. LDouglasVideoCalling3.png|Ditto. LDouglasVideoCalling4.png|Ditto. Lars - Case 160-2.png|Ditto. Lars - Case 160-4.png|Ditto. Lars_-_Case_164-3.png|Ditto. LarsandJack.png|Lars and Jack. LarsandJack2.png|Ditto. LarsandJack3.png|Ditto. LarsandJack4.png|Ditto. LarsandJack5.png|Ditto. LarsandJack6.png|Ditto. LarsandJack7.png|Ditto. LarsandJack8.png|Ditto. LarsandJack9.png|Ditto. Lars_Jack_-_Case_163-1.png|Ditto. Lars_Jack_-_Case_163-2.png|Ditto. Lars_Jack_-_Case_163-3.png|Ditto. Lars - Case 136-14.png|Lars and Jack hugging. Lars - Case 136-15.png|Ditto. LarsandJackhugging4.png|Ditto. Lars - WECase 32-1.png|Lars and Sanjay Korrapati. Lars - WECase 32-2.png|Ditto. Lars - WECase 32-3.png|Ditto. Lars - WECase 32-4.png|Ditto. LarsAndSanjay.png|Ditto. LarsAndSanjay4.png|Ditto. LarsAndSanjay2.png|Ditto. LarsAndSanjay5.png|Ditto. LarsAndSanjay6.png|Ditto. LarsAndSanjay7.png|Ditto. LarsAndSanjay8.png|Ditto. SanjayandLarsSinged.png|Lars and Sanjay, singed. SanjayandLarsinged2.png|Ditto. TheTriplets.PNG|Lars and Angela's daughters. Lars - WECase 31-1.png|A blue Lars. Lars - WECase 31-3.png|Ditto. Lars - WECase 31-4.png|Ditto. Lars - WECase 31-5.png|Ditto. Lars - WECase 31-7.png|Ditto. Lars - WECase 31-8.png|Ditto. LDouglasInflated.png|Lars, with his face swollen. LDouglasInflated2.png|Ditto. LDouglasInflated3.png|Ditto. LDouglasInflated4.png|Ditto. UNPeacePrize.jpg|Lars and team in formal wear. Formal Wear at the UN.jpg|Ditto. LarsLab.png|Lars's lab render. LarsTimeAnalysis.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Larspartner.jpg|The player may choose Lars to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case) and provide hint bonuses. larserror2.png|Although not a tech expert, Lars will try to help validate your score in the event of tech difficulties in loading. larserror.png|Lars in another error pop-up. Lars and Triplets in Mourning.jpg Promotional stills 20160116HappyHatDay.jpg|"Happy Hat Day!" LarsFreeEnergy.jpg|Lars featuring in an "Extra Energy" daily gift reward. Lars-CaptionTheScene-1.jpg|Lars featuring in a "Caption the Scene" promo. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Bureau Personnel Category:Lab Personnel Category:Quasi-Suspects